Le journal de la mort
by Lutin bicolore
Summary: Naruto est un monstre hait de tous. Seul le Hokage semble l'accepter. Pourtant, un matin, il va recevoir un livre... particulier Les monstres existent. Certains ne sont que des légendes, d'autres ont réellement existés, survivants dans les cœurs haineux de chacun.
1. chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Les coups ne sont plus que des marques qui disparaissent. Les larmes coulent par automatisme. La douleur ne s'exprime même plus. Seule une idée existe et anime cet enfant blond aux yeux bleus: la fin. Il n'a que sept ans et pourtant, il en a marre. Il en a marre de ne pas etre comprit. Pourquoi les villageois et les shinobis l'assèment-ils de coup ? Lui ? Un enfant, orphelin, brisé de sept ans. C'est a en perdre la raison.

Assit sur un coussin, dans le bureau du hokage troisieme du nom. Naruto ignore l'anbu au masque de chien qui le soigne sommairement. L'enfant ne connait pas la guerre et pourtant... il est aussi dévasté que si il en revennait. Lui aussi il avait pensé a haïr l'enfant. Il avait tué son professeur et le hokage quatrième du nom. Mais non, l'anbu le protège et le surveille. C'est une mission qu'il s'est donné lui même.

-Merci, chien. Tu peux disposer.

La voix sombre et abîmée par le tabac du Hokage le fait disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. Laissant l'enfant et le vieil homme seuls. Ce dernier, ne sait plus quoi faire. Mettre deux anbus a la protection de l'enfant avec un Uchiha ne sert a rien. Les villageois s'arrangeant pour le tabasser. Mais le plus inquiétant dans cette histoire. Ce sont les larmes qui ne coulent plus, les sourires qui n'existent plus, les lèvres qui ne se délient pas. L'enfant s'est enfermé dans son monde, son concon, ou rien ne l'atteind. Hiruzen déposa sa pipe sur le cendrier et soupira doucement. L'enfant etait traumatisé mais aucun médecin ne s'en chargerait. Personne n'aimait les monstres. Il le savait bien. Pour avoir fait partit de ces monstres. Si aujourd'hui, il est extrêmement bien vu c'est pour deux raisons. La premiere, il est le chef du village. Et la deuxieme, pas un tiers de la population n'est au courant de ce qu'il a put faire. Enfin... il... ils ont put faire. D'un avis général, les monstres sont tous les mêmes. Les monstres détruisent, volent, violent, tuent, tout sur leurs passages. Ils n'oublient personne. Vieillards, hommes, femmes, adolescents, enfants et handicapés... tout passe sous l'oeil du monstre.

Pourtant, Hiruzen et deux hommes se souviennent. C'est deux autres hommes sont a l'article de la mort... cachés et oubliés. Ils se souviennent d'une de ces monstres impitoyables. Ce monstre enfantin, arrivé trop tôt. Ce monstre qui a obéit comme tout le monde. Ce petit monstre qui a tout comprit, trop tôt, encore une fois. Un monstre pacifiste n'est pas une légende. Ils sont juste rare et incomprit. Ils veulent la paix. Ils en rêvent, chacun de ces monstres. Pourtant, il y a bien une chose que personne ne peut résoudre. Comment peuvent ils obtenir cette chimère ? Par la mort. C'est triste a dire... mais ces personnes sont mortes pour rien. Le sang coule encore, les corps continuent de tomber, les armes de s'entrechoquer.

Et puis finalement, Hiruzen pense a ces monstres. Ces ignobles créatures mortes pour des ingrats

-Naruto...

L'enfant releva sa tête blonde vers le vieil homme. Ce seul homme capable de ne pas le haïr et de l'accepter comme un membre du clan des Sarutobi.

-Tiens.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Il n'aime pas lire. Le vieu singe le sait. Alors pourquoi lui offre t-il un livre ancien ?

-Je suis sur que cet ouvrage va t'interesser. Prends en soin, j'y tiens énormément.

L'enfant hocha la tête, faisant bouger sa tignasse blonde en pics sur son crâne.

L'ouvrage etait un livre ancien, doré avec une inscription marquée avec un liquide étrange. L'inscription original etait celle-ci: Journal Intime. Tout fois, le Intime a été barré par ce même liquide par : Journal De La Mort. L'enfant frémit, fit délicatement tourné le livre dans ses mains, cherchant en vain un quelconque résumé. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda suspicieusement le chef de village

-C'est l'histoire d'un monstre parmit d'autres monstres. Lis-le, le livre ne te mangera pas...

L'enfant hocha la tête et ouvrit le manuscrit...


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclamer: Naruto et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls mon OC et le contenu de l'histoire sont à moi.

Bonne lecture !

Jour 0

Le sang macule les peaux... comme une marque indelebile de notre arrivée en enfer. Le soleil est inexistant, seuls des nuages gris et la pluie s'abattent sur nous. Les shinobis nous ignorent ou nous jettent des regards douleureux et de pitié.

J'y suis... l'endroit dont on m'a comté les histoires. Ces histoires d'horreurs faites pour effrayer les enfants, lorsqu'ils n'etaient pas sage...si seulement c'etait faux. Si seulement ces histoires etaient des légendes ou des histoires d'horreurs inventées. Mais le probleme,c'est que ces histoires sont vrais. Les personnes les racontant, ne font qu'enoncer l'enfer qu'ils ont vécu pendant quelques temps. Les blessures, la torture, les interrogatoires, la mort, la peur de ne pas retourner a la maison et de ne pas revoir sa famille. Cependant, ses hommes qui sont retournés chez eux... les véterants... ont ete ignorés, bafoués, deshonorés et vu comme des monstres. Les meres restées au village, les evitaient. Les enfants se refugiaient dans leurs maisons. Les femmes agées n'hesitaient pas a se moquer, ouvertement. Ont-ils oublié ? Oublié que ces personnes meritent notre respect le plus profond ? Que ces memes personnes ont risques leurs unique vie pour leurs bonheure et leurs epanouissemt ? Pourtant, les rires et les sourires naïfs des enfants qui jouent en liberte, ignorant la guerre et les corps qui tombent un a un, dans le sang de leurs camarade ou le leurs.

D'apres des veterants... ces personnes et leurs comportement, donnent du baume au coeur. Voir ça, permet d'oublier la guerre ne serait ce qu'un instant. Oublier que la guerre fait des ravages psycologique et physique sur les personnes et les villages. Pourtant... ils retombent rapidemment. Les enfants commencent eux aussi a les detester, encourager leurs parents qui ne veulent pas que leur enfant soit en compagnie d'un monstre sans pitié. Comprehensif. Garder un bebe neuf mois dans son corps developpe un sentiment maternel tres protecteur... presque etouffant. Pourtant... ces meres ne cherchent qu'une chose pour une unique personne a leurs detriments... le bonheur pour leurs enfants qu'elles cherissent et cheriront par la vie et par dela la mort.

Je me rappelle, le jour ou un veterant est rentré au village... j'etais comme tout le monde. J'avais peur et finalement...

J'en vais en faire partit maintenant... de ces monstres...

 **Et voilà !** **Je vais essayer de publier une a deux fois par semaine**


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclamer: Naruto et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls mon OC et le contenu de l'histoire sont à moi.

Bonne lecture !

Semaine 1

Je me suis trompée. Sur tout. J'avais tout faux. Absolument tout. Je pensais qu'il suffisait de passer la grande porte pour devenir un monstre. Mais non. Je suis encore un ange. Un ange ayant débarqué en enfer. Enfin, cette première semaine, j'ai rencontré un démon. Hanta, le chasseur, mon professeur. Mes deux autres coéquipiers, Yonji et Tamaki sont colériques et peureux. Comme moi, moi aussi j'ai peur de l'exterieure de la porte.

J'ai également put le revoir. Cet homme qui est partit, il y a deux ans de cela. Cet homme que j'ai eu du mal a reconaitre sous la boue et le sang. Ce meme homme qui ne m'a pas reconnue. La guerre l'a donc tant ravagé ? Au point de ne pas me reconaitre, moi, sa propre fille ? D'après le chasseur, ce n'est que passager et que mon père viendra vers moi. Mais il me cache l'essentiel. Je ne serais pas avec papa, jamais. Sur le camp comme au combat. Les liens qui m'unissaient a mon père sont partis en fumée, seul reste celui du sang.

Semaine 2

Notre entrainement a commencé. Se cacher, tuer, bléssé et empoisonné les prisonniers est devenus naturels. Je me souviens qu'avant de partir, j'ai promis a maman de revenir avec papa. Mais je lui ai aussi promis que... je ne deviendrai pas un monstre. Et pourtant... voila ou j'en suis. Juste a mes pieds, les gemissements de l'enfant m'agace, ses pleurs se melent au mien, plus discret. Il va mourir. Et celle qui l'a tué... c'est moi et moi seule. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce que je viens de faire me conduirait en prison mais là, je n'ai accomplit que mon... devoir ? Je suis née pour tuer. Le chasseur est fier de moi. Tamaki a peur de moi et Yonji m'evite comme la peste. Pour moi, je n'ai accomplit que ma mission. Celle pour laquelle je suis née et j'ai ete ammené ici. Parce que je suis née pour tuer. Cependant, de cette semaine, ce n'est pas le plus important. Loin de là. Papa m'a vu. Il m'a jetté un regard. Et j'ai compris. Il ne m'approchera pas, jamais. Il ne me protègera pas. Les familles unies en guerre sont des cibles faciles et c'est pourquoi je n'irai pas vers lui. Je respecterai son choix, meme si il faut que j'en... non, je ne pleurai pas. Je ne peux plus. Je suis un bébé monstre après tout.


End file.
